<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Led By Fate by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja), mirakumiruku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740054">Led By Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst'>cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirakumiruku/pseuds/mirakumiruku'>mirakumiruku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Shishiou Tsukasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aphrodisiacs, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Explicit Sexual Content, Fate &amp; Destiny, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Intersex Asagiri Gen, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Asagiri Gen, Pheromones, Soulmates, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabsEventSep2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, fated mates, intersex omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirakumiruku/pseuds/mirakumiruku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of a very hard winter, and alpha Tsukasa's clan is on the verge of collapse. He follows guidance given to him through dreams on a quest to find his mate, who will not only give Tsukasa heirs, but will bring new life and new hope to his clan.</p><p>Omega Asagiri Gen is alone in the world after multiple barbarian raids have left his village in shambles. When he begins to dream of an oasis in the middle of the grasslands, he has nowhere to go but forward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TKS RP and Gen Ships Month - September 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for checking out our story!</p><p>mirakumiruku played Gen and cloud_dcst played Tsukasa for this fantasy omegaverse RP. We hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukasa's inner alpha was crooning in contentment. He looked out over the oasis from the little den he'd built the nest in, the sun just cresting the eastern horizon and lighting up the small lake with glimmering gold. Beside him, soft breaths rustled his long hair and the scent of his new mate filled his nostrils. Contented and satisfied, the burning heat had subsided for the time being. Tsukasa would likely have to go out soon and hunt for some fresh meat, but that could wait. He had an omega to cuddle with. Turning his head, he nuzzled his face into the back of his omega's neck…</p><p>And jerked awake in surprise.</p><p>He wasn't at an oasis in the middle of the grasslands. He was in his tent, covered in his furs, a blustery late-winter wind fighting its way through the crack between the door flaps. His bed was, unfortunately, devoid of any omega, much less a <em> mate. </em></p><p>"Tsukasa," came his second in command's voice from outside the tent. "May I enter?"</p><p>"Come in," he called out, his voice still groggy. Hyouga's white head popped in and his body followed a moment later. There was a bowl of hot broth in his hand, steaming in the cool air; he handed it to Tsukasa, who sat up and took it gratefully. The warmth helped him to shed the last of his sleepiness and a handful of foraged vegetables and chunks of meat gave the soup texture. "What is it? You wouldn't be here unless something happened," he said as he pulled back the bowl from his lips.</p><p>"Yes, sir… The last omega was found dead," he murmured. "She was from that village to the south that we raided last year. She was always sickly, but the cold seems to have done her in. Apparently her mate has been trying to feed their pups goat's milk, but they haven't been taking to it. They're going to die too; it's an eventuality at this point."</p><p>Tsukasa swore under his breath. That was the fourth set of pups they'd lost this winter alone.</p><p>If he didn't do something about it, the whole clan would collapse.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>It had been a year since the last raid, and Gen was on his last legs. The pillagers had left him, a few betas, and some elders that met their end within a few months anyway. those around Gen’s age had lasted a while, but with their numbers dwindling, it was much harder to keep everyone alive, and the harsh winter picked off the villagers one by one.</p><p>Gen was all that remained. An omega in beta clothing, of childbearing age for years, but managing to avoid being carted off by covering his scent glands in enough layers that no one could pick up on his status. </p><p>The morning he had found the last remaining beta dead was when he knew he had to leave. The ground was frozen and too hard to dig a grave, so all Gen could do was cover his friend in a sheet and say a few prayers before getting up to pack his bag. Once spare clothes and the last few dried rations were safely tucked away, Gen set off away from his home.</p><p>He didn’t know where he was going, only that his gut pushed him in a direction. He had a feeling though, a memory of a place he had only seen in dreams. A spring that was shimmering blue and gold. He was warm, full, and surrounded by the scent of the alpha he only saw glimpses of. He couldn’t look directly at his mate, only a silhouette or a flash of brunet hair before he woke up. </p><p>Hopefully this spring wasn’t too far off, Gen didn’t know how much of a journey he had within him.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>Tsukasa checked his bags one last time before mounting his horse. "Hyouga, you know what to do, right?"</p><p>"Yes, sir." The white-haired man squinted at him. "Are you sure you want to do this alone?"</p><p>"I have to. This is no ordinary raid; I've been having this dream for seven nights now, and I have to know if it's real. If it is, then the gods have given me sight of my future mate."</p><p>Tsukasa wouldn't say what would happen if it weren't real.</p><p>"I understand. Do you know when you will be back?"</p><p>"If I haven't met up with you in four weeks, then move on without me. I'll catch up." With that, he mounted his saddle. "Keep everyone alive as best you can. Promise me that, Hyouga."</p><p>"I promise." The two men clasped hands in a firm grip. "Where are you headed, anyway?"</p><p>Tsukasa scanned the landscape. In all truth, he had no idea where the oasis was. A sudden caw of a raven overhead caught his attention and he looked up, watching the bird as it headed toward the southwest. It was a good omen: the raven was said to be a patron of their god of the night and of dreams, whose inky feathers swept across the night sky to push the sun toward the horizon and bring out the moon. </p><p>"That way," he said with a gesture. "For seven nights, as many nights as I've had dreams. Then I'll wait and see."</p><p>With that, he took off, following the path of the raven as it flew.</p><p>The way was slow going at first, fighting to keep warm and fed among the half-frozen ground. But after three days he could feel the difference as he traveled further south, and his horse found more early spring fodder to supplement the dried, compressed grass pellets Tsukasa had brought for him. When he made it to a wide field of grass on the sixth day, he smiled.</p><p>This smelled like his dream. He was close now. He just needed to find the oasis.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>The journey felt far longer than it really was. It seemed like weeks that Gen had spent trekking through the forest, following animal paths in hopes they’d lead him to his destination, but it had only been a few days. Each night when he would set up his camp, he could see the spring in the middle of the grassland, he could see a den built by an alpha, <em> his </em>alpha. His instincts told him it was his. Each morning he would wake up and continue following his instinctual path, until he finally reached the grasslands. No trees were visible in his line of sight, nor any rock formations, but he knew that if he continued walking he would come across his destination eventually. </p><p>As Gen waded through the grasses that brushed against his waist, the comforting smell grew stronger. He was getting closer, he’d see his mate soon, his suffering would finally be over. He wouldn’t go to bed hungry or cold, he wouldn’t need to ration out food or clean drinking water, everything would be safe and comfortable and warm… </p><p>After a journey that felt both like eternity and nothing at all, Gen finally came across the location of his dreams: a secluded pond full of shimmering blue, surrounded by smooth rocks, fruit-bearing trees and a cave ready to be turned into a den. Immediately he dropped his near-empty bag, and started running towards his destination.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>After searching for the better part of the day, Tsukasa finally stumbled upon the place he had seen in his dreams. He offered up a silent prayer to the gods, thanking them for their guidance before he dismounted from his horse. It took him next to no time at all to remove its tack so it could drink from the pond and roam the grasslands freely. Tsukasa knew it would come when he whistled—he'd been training this horse since it had been a foal, after all.</p><p>He crouched down to look inside the cave. Surely it would be home to all manner of creatures, drawn to its safety and nearness to the water… but it was completely empty, almost scrubbed clean with a bare, hard-packed dirt floor. Even more than before Tsukasa got the sense that this was ordained and provided by the gods themselves, and he thanked them again under his breath. </p><p>Then he set to work. Collecting and bundling armfuls of dried grass to form the base of the nest, he overlaid them with fragrant green grass for softness. He shaped it into a vaguely oblong nest, big enough for himself and his future omega to sleep in, and draped the furs and blankets he had brought over the whole thing. It was pushing dusk by the time he finished, so he ate some jerky and his last few dried winter berries by the light of the setting sun at the edge of the pond.</p><p>As he sat, a few animals crept out of the underbrush to drink from the pond, making sure to keep a wide berth from the strange-looking creature that was Tsukasa. The charms and beads in his hair clinked together when he stood and retreated to the nest. In the morning he could set some snares and go hunting to prepare for his omega's eventual arrival… whenever that would be.</p><p>It took a couple of days of ranging before Tsukasa felt he was finally ready. He didn't want to chop down any of the fruit trees for firewood—they wouldn't burn anyway—so he had to travel back to the edge of the forest and fashion a sledge for his horse to be able to haul enough wood back to the den.</p><p>Fortunately, between the fruit trees and his snares, he was replenishing his food supply at an astounding rate. Rabbits and other small beasties were in abundance in the grasslands. He skinned and roasted and smoked what he could, preserving most of the meat while cooking his daily meals fresh.</p><p>About three days after his arrival, the wind shifted; bringing with it the most delectable scent he had ever experienced. A <em> familiar </em> scent. One that had only gotten stronger in his dreams since he'd arrived. He looked out over the horizon and spotted a slight figure running toward him. Heart thudding painfully, he stood and began to move toward the omega, <em> his </em>omega. He had never seen their face, but their scent was as familiar to him as anyone in his clan. </p><p>As he approached, he felt his body stirring—as if it had just been waiting for his omega's arrival before going into rut.</p><p>If the gods willed it, he would have a pregnant mate by week's end. </p><p>"Hello," he called out when he was close enough. "My name is Tsukasa. What is yours?"</p><p>There was something so familiar about the scent on the wind. Something Gen couldn’t quite place. Surely it was just that he had smelled it in his dream, but he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that it wasn’t quite right, that he had known this scent for a long time.</p><p>It wasn’t until he caught sight of the alpha, heard his name and his surprisingly gentle call. Tsukasa… Chief Tsukasa? The one who has been stealing away the omegas every couple years…</p><p>Gen immediately stopped in his tracks, realization flooding over his body. No, no, nonono. His mate, the one who was going to save him from a life of misery, was the reason he had been suffering so long in the first place, the reason he had to hide his identity in case he were to be taken away. He willed his legs to move, to turn around and run in the opposite direction, but his limbs felt like lead and all he could do was stare at the alpha some 10 meters away.</p><p>Tsukasa saw the way his omega stopped suddenly and he frowned. "Is everything alright? Are you hungry or hurt? You must have come a long way, and I don't see an animal with you. Let me carry you to the nest." There was an off-chance that this omega couldn't understand his language, so he kept his hands out in front and approached slowly to show he wasn't a threat.</p><p>When he got to just a couple of meters away, he said again, "My name is Tsukasa. What is your name?" Something about the man seemed familiar… He couldn't quite place it, though. Where had he seen that hair before…?</p><p>Then the wind shifted to give him the omega's scent, and all he could think of was <em> home. </em> It was the scent from his dreams, the one he'd craved for weeks now.</p><p>
  <em> "My omega…" </em>
</p><p>Gen’s vision quickly blurred with hot tears, a horrible, freezing wave of reality washing over him. He felt numb, barely noticing when he dropped to his knees. This alpha was acting so kind, so understanding, but how many times had Gen seen him before? How many times had he witnessed that face, unfeeling and cruel, cut down the alphas of his village and direct others to grab omegas by their necks to haul them away.</p><p>He had spent so long trying to hide, trying to ensure that no alpha knew of him, knew of his status. And yet, the gods had decided that his perfect match, his only match, was the one he wanted to know the least. </p><p>Sobs tore through the tension as Gen doubled over, clutching his stomach and squeezing his eyes shut. Why him, why couldn’t anyone else have been standing there. Surely a total stranger would be better than this, but the gods willed it. This was his fate, he couldn’t fight it, as much as he wanted to and as much as he tried.</p><p>The sight of his omega bending over and clutching his stomach tore a whine from Tsukasa's throat. Something was wrong! His omega was hurt! He couldn't stop himself; his body moved on its own as he hurried forward and scooped the smaller man into his arms. All he could focus on was getting his omega back to the nest he'd built.</p><p>It wasn’t until they were nearly at the little cave that he looked down again and saw a wicked-looking scar on the side of his omega's face. An eerily familiar scar.</p><p>One he'd inflicted on a beta during a raid on the southern village.</p><p>"You—You're not a beta. You hid your status. You're an omega." Tsukasa could feel his blood boiling as the full realization of the situation dawned on him. His soulmate had been hiding from him this entire time! They'd raided that village five, six times already since he had taken over as chief! Tsukasa growled under his breath at the thought.</p><p>Gen relaxed in Tsukasa’s arms, an instinct upon being surrounded by the scent and held in the warmth of his alpha. He still cried, keeping his eyes squeezed shut so he didn’t have to meet his future mate’s stern gaze.</p><p>Tsukasa’s realization, his low growl, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. This alpha, <em> his </em> alpha was upset, he was angry. He was angry <em> with </em>Gen, he had been a bad omega… of course he had, he had refused to even admit he was an omega for years. </p><p>He started to quiver in Tsukasa’s hold, hiding his face in his arms as he curled in closer on himself. There were so many possibilities now, so very few of them good.</p><p>Feeling the way his omega trembled and tried to hide snapped Tsukasa out of his anger instantly. He was a bad alpha if he couldn't take care of his omega—it was his job, his sacred duty to care for the one who would give him a family and turn around the fortunes of his clan. "Shhh, it's okay," he murmured; the growl in his throat shifted into a low crooning sound in an attempt to soothe his omega.</p><p>After a few long, awkward moments of silence as they made it to the den, Tsukasa carefully set his omega on the ground. "I'm… sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to frighten you. And I'm sorry for this." Calloused fingers traced along the scar. "May I have your name, little one?"</p><p>Gen finally looked up when he was set on the ground, meeting the warm gaze of the alpha above him. Something about it comforted him, even if those eyes had meant nothing but hurt in the past. He tensed at the touch to his face, hating to be reminded of it. The first time he had met his apparent soulmate.</p><p>“…Gen. Asagiri Gen.” He mumbled, allowing himself to unfurl. His alpha had built them a nest, covered in his own warm cinnamon scent and strewn with soft grasses. He had built instead of destroyed, something Gen hadn’t been aware that the alpha was capable of. </p><p>“And you… Shishiou Tsukasa… you’ve been having these dreams too? Of this place?”</p><p>Tsukasa’s jaw tightened when he felt his omega flinch away from his touch—<em>but, </em> he reminded himself, <em> all he has ever known from you is violence. Give him time. </em> He took a half-step back to afford Gen a bit of space, so he wouldn't feel quite so caged-in, despite wanting nothing more than to herd his omega into the nest and cement their union as mates.</p><p>"Yes, I have," Tsukasa replied. "Every night, for more than two weeks now. I never saw your face,  but I could feel you, smell you, and I knew I needed to find this place—that it would lead me to you. I got here a few days ago to make preparations… I have meat and fresh fruit, if you're hungry." Tsukasa found himself shifting from foot to foot, hoping the nest and food would be pleasing to Gen. He would do anything to make his omega happy, to make him comfortable and willing to go back to Tsukasa’s clan.</p><p>Gen nodded slowly, listening to Tsukasa’s words. “Y-yes… I… I’m very hungry.” He looked away, bringing his knees up to his chest. “I don’t know the last time I had a proper meal.” He didn’t feel the need to explain why, his silence likely finishing his sentence for him.</p><p>It was true, even the idea of fresh meat and fruit made his stomach growl, having subsisted on various dried foods and unappealing flatbreads for who knows how long. Years perhaps, but at least since the last of the alphas were taken down. </p><p>He felt almost ashamed, being so vulnerable to the man who brought him so much suffering in the first place. But he knew now that he could trust him, at least a little. He had already provided warmth, shelter, a soft nest. He was going to give him food, water, security… it all seemed like a luxury now.</p><p>Tsukasa nodded. Gen didn't need to say anything more. "I'll take care of you from now on," he said. "I hope…" He trailed off, wondering if it would even be a good idea to say what was on his mind. But at the same time, he needed to say it.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he pushed forward. "I hope it will make up for what I've taken away, at least a little. I don’t expect you to forgive me right away—or ever, really—but we're destined to be together, so I hope we can at least get along."</p><p>He settled down next to the nest and began to dig through his supplies, pulling out some of the fruit he had collected and passing it to Gen. He ducked back outside and grabbed a couple skewers of meat from over the fire before shoving them into Gen's hands as well. "There is water in that skin there by the nest, feel free to drink as much as you like."</p><p>Gen stared down at the ground at Tsukasa’s words, tears springing anew and dropping onto the packed dirt floor. Of course it still hurt, all his friends and family had been taken away, and now he was to be mated with the man that caused it all. He nodded slowly though, looking up and meeting Tsukasa’s gaze. “I… I’ll try. I don’t know when I’ll be able to forgive you, but I know I need to eventually.”</p><p>He gratefully accepted the fruit, taking eager bites and allowing the juice to drip down his chin while Tsukasa went outside. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve as the skewers were offered to him, and he dove into those as well. He hadn’t realized how truly hungry he was, having grown used to the meager rations. Hopefully he’d get to a healthy weight quickly, this winter had him showing his bones through his skin.</p><p>Tsukasa watched Gen intently as he ate. Something warm curled in his gut as he saw how his omega ate the fruits of his labor—both literally and figuratively. "Do you like it?" he asked. "You probably shouldn't eat too much just yet, if you haven't been eating well, but there's plenty more where that came from. I'll make sure you don't go hungry ever again."</p><p>While he spoke, he spread out a few spare furs on the ground. He wouldn't join Gen in the nest until he was invited, not wanting his omega to feel forced—which was a strange feeling, but it just seemed right. Gen wasn't just any omega, Gen was <em> his </em>omega. </p><p>He'd never once taken a lover, not out of any of the omegas they had captured. Those omegas had all gone to his clansmen. Looking back, Tsukasa couldn't help wondering if it was because he'd had a feeling all along that there was someone out there meant to be his… But that thought made him burn with anger again, because of the many times they'd raided that village. His omega could have gotten hurt, or even killed…!</p><p>Gen set the scraps of his food aside, and as much as he wanted to grab another serving, he instead reached for the water skin to take a drink. It was strange, relying on the man he hated for so long. Perhaps he still hated him, but it was hard to dislike him in the moment, not when he was being fed so well. Of course, he wouldn’t have gone hungry in the first place if not for Tsukasa, but the past couldn’t be changed now. </p><p>Once he finished eating, the warm, full feeling in his stomach lulled him from the inside out. How long had he been going to bed on an empty stomach? It didn’t matter, his alpha had promised that it would never happen again. He crawled onto the furs, curling up on top of them. As much as he wanted to sleep alone, it was still winter, and the cold air wafted in through the open door to the cave. Reluctantly, he unfurled himself a little and scooted over, leaving room for Tsukasa to get into the nest with him. It was fine to let an alpha into the nest, he was nowhere near his heat, and this wasn’t his permanent nest anyway.</p><p>Tsukasa blinked in surprise at the way Gen shifted to make room in the nest. Sure, he'd built it with the intention of sharing it with his omega, but… "Are you certain?" he asked quietly. "I know this might sound trite, coming from me, but I don't want you to feel like you're forced to let me in."</p><p>From this angle, Tsukasa could clearly see the jagged scar he'd left on Gen's face. His stomach churned and he berated himself once again for leaving such a mark on his precious omega—even if he hadn't known at the time that the man he thought was a beta was actually his fated mate. He was just glad that Gen wasn't trying to pass himself off as an alpha.</p><p>"Why did you do it?" he found himself asking a moment later. "Why did you pretend to be a beta? If I'd known you were an omega, I would have… I would have found you sooner, and you wouldn't have had to suffer for so long!" Even through Gen's clothes, Tsukasa could see how thin he was. Tsukasa had watched as Gen had torn through the food. He could only imagine what hell his omega had been through to get here, and now that they were here, all he could think about was how much he wanted to bundle his little mate up in blankets and furs, keep him safe and protected, never let him out of his sight.</p><p>Gen nodded, patting the space beside him, and cuddling close to Tsukasa’s warm body when he laid down beside him. Something felt right about it, this was where he was meant to be. Warm, comfortable, taken care of. He could hardly ask for more.</p><p>“…that’s what I was scared of.” he finally answered, words muffled by the furs covering Tsukasa’s chest. “I didn’t… I didn’t want to be taken away. I wanted to find my alpha on my own.” His fingers curled into the soft furs, and he let out a sigh. “I suppose I did, but… I never expected it to be you. At least this is better than being taken away, but I hope you won’t be upset if I don’t forgive you right away.”</p><p>Tsukasa listened quietly as Gen spoke. Somehow he'd never thought of how it must feel, being an omega ripped away from the only place you'd ever known. "My clan is nomadic," Tsukasa explained quietly. "We don't build houses, we live in tents. We follow the herds of wild creatures and live off of what we can hunt and gather. It will be very different for you, but I'll do everything I can to help you adjust and get used to it."</p><p>Gen's closeness had Tsukasa’s body heating up in all the right places; but he tamped down on the urges for the time being. If it were one of his clan members and a captured omega, he wouldn't blink twice if his man were to entice or force the omega into sex. But here, with his own mate? The thought made him sick.</p><p>"No, I understand," he murmured.</p><p>Gen nodded slowly as he listened to Tsukasa’s explanation of his clan’s life, it sounded very strange in contrast to his own stationary, agricultural life, but he supposed that wasn’t feasible anymore. If it meant staying alive, he supposed that such a change would be okay.</p><p>He was still scared, though. Anyone surely would be, but it was at least better than dying, he supposed. He didn’t want to think of what might happen if he refused the alpha, or if he had been less understanding, like his people surely were with the omegas they had previously stolen. </p><p>“…what did you do with them? With the omegas?”</p><p>Tsukasa sighed heavily. He'd been reluctant to say anything, not wanting to frighten his new mate; but it was only fair that he be told what had happened.</p><p>"A handful of the older ones are still alive, but past childbearing age. Some of them fled in the cover of darkness, and we were unable to track them down before they were lost to the wilderness. Many have passed from illness. It was a hard winter and they seemed especially susceptible to it. Our healers did all they could, but… one of them left behind a couple of pups, but I'm not sure if they've managed to survive. </p><p>"When I left to come here, to find you, their sire was trying to get them to drink goat's milk. It… wasn’t going well," he continued quietly. </p><p>"Our gods have always taught us that the leader of a clan sets an example for the rest of its members. Since I hadn't taken a mate yet, some of the other clan members wondered if the gods were punishing those who had taken mates before me. So when I started having these dreams, I knew I needed to find you sooner rather than later. My clan depends on me for its continued health and growth. Our mating will be the beginning of a new life for my people."</p><p>Gen’s brows knit together. All the omegas he had known… they were gone? It hurt to think about, his friends having run off on their own or passed away. He could have died on his journey here, he doubted they could have lasted long on their own, especially through this winter.</p><p>“I… are you sure I’ll be alright, then? I might not be able to have pups, at least not right now…” He supposed that he would hopefully bulk up a little bit, but he had always been slender, even when he had enough to eat. Would he be able to raise a healthy litter? What would Tsukasa do if he couldn’t?</p><p>"Yes. I'll make sure you're alright," Tsukasa reassured Gen. "And the gods will watch over us both. I have faith that everything will work out." </p><p>Tsukasa lifted a hand up to touch Gen's face, but he thought better of it, remembering how his omega had flinched away at the earlier touch. "I— You should get some sleep," he murmured. "You've had a hard journey, and a harder winter besides. I will protect you, I promise. No harm will come to you."</p><p>Gen looks up at Tsukasa, his eyes wide and glassy, before he nods once more at the suggestion and curls up against the alpha’s chest. He’d never been this close to any alpha, and no one he’d met have ever smelled this much like home.</p><p>For the first time in weeks, Gen didn’t dream. He was where he was supposed to be, the heavens were surely pleased. Finally, he could have a peaceful night’s sleep, one that wasn’t plagued with worry and uncertainty, one where he wasn’t scared or hungry or cold. He was finally home.</p><p>When Tsukasa felt and heard Gen's breath even out, he finally succumbed to his urge to touch his little mate's face and stroke his curious bi-colored hair. It was soft and silky, and Tsukasa reveled in getting to wind his fingers through it. Tsukasa still frowned at the jagged scar that cut across Gen's cheek, but rather than detracting from his beauty, Tsukasa felt it somehow made him even more beautiful and striking. It showed that he was strong, despite how frail and underfed he currently was. But Tsukasa would remedy that soon enough.</p><p>He pressed a gentle kiss to Gen's forehead before he settled down to sleep himself. His own night was filled with dreams of their future together; pups running around underfoot, playing and laughing, while his pregnant mate stirred a pot of fragrant stew with the steppes of his homeland in the background.</p><p>It was the most perfect night of sleep he'd had in… years, probably. And when he awakened the next morning, his mate was still in his arms. </p><p>All was right with the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsukasa and Gen get to know each other better, slowly coming to terms with their future together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gen awoke with the gentle movements of the alpha, yawning softly as he was gently pulled from his sleep. It was the first time in a while that he had woken up to warmth and comfort, without the worry of checking to see who hadn’t survived the night. He blinked up at Tsukasa, before mumbling out a “Good morning.”</p><p>He sat up and stretched with a quiet groan, before making his way out of the den to get a drink of water and pick some fruit for the two of them, which he brought back inside to share with Tsukasa. He bit into a green apple as he sat down, looking up at his alpha. “What are we going to do about… about mating? My heat isn’t due for a while, if I remember correctly.”</p><p>"Good morning," Tsukasa murmured, his voice husky and deep from the previous night of sleep. As he watched Gen get up from the nest and head outside, he had to fight the urge to follow. He knew treating his mate like a child wouldn't win him any favors after the pain he had caused Gen, even if deep down he worried that his omega might still try to flee like the others had.</p><p>When Gen returned to their little den, he breathed a sigh of relief. He happily took one of the pieces of fruit Gen had collected and began to eat, using a small knife to slice it into pieces. "Well," he started, "if it's only going to be a couple of weeks, we could just wait here. If we're looking at a month or more… there may be a way we can speed things up a little." Tsukasa thought about the small bag of herbs the healer Nikki had given him just in case.</p><p>Gen nodded, taking another bite of his apple. “I’m not too sure of my cycle anymore, it’s been a while since I was around an alpha. So… it may be best to just wait for a couple weeks just in case, then go back.” It was true, Tsukasa was the first alpha Gen had spent a significant amount of time with for at least the past year, and he hadn’t had a real heat for two years. </p><p>One worry sat heavy in his stomach, that Tsukasa would be impatient. That he might try to incite his heat one way or another. But at least so far he seemed concerned with his omega’s comfort, maybe the fears were unfounded. If his heat was incited too early, it would likely be more painful, more intense. Tsukasa would likely understand his fear, though. At the moment he didn’t seem like the type.</p><p>Tsukasa nodded in understanding. "Sure. We will simply have to wait and put our trust in the gods. They will know what is best." He finished eating his apple and, gathering up the remains of their breakfast along with some oils from his bag, headed out to dispose of it and clean himself up a little. He stripped out of his clothing and stepped into the pond.</p><p>The water was cold, but not so bad once he got used to it—certainly not as cold as the rivers up north. And the water was surprisingly deep, but clear, letting him fully submerge himself and see all the way to the bottom. After a few minutes, he clambered out and settled on a rock to enjoy the morning sunshine. He tipped some of the oil into his hand, beginning to work it through his wet hair. His body dried quickly and by the time he was done re-braiding his hair, he would be able get dressed once more without his clothes getting all wet.</p><p>The sight of his mate joining him outside made him smile. "Would you like to wash your hair?" he asked.</p><p>Gen handed the little scraps he had to Tsukasa as he left the den, choosing to stay inside while his partner bathed. He doubted he was ready to see the man naked anyhow, not yet. His eyes closed as he laid back down and listened to the ripple of the water outside. </p><p>Occasionally he had peeked outside to check on the status of his alpha, quickly ducking his head back down if Tsukasa wasn’t covered. When he was finally decent, Gen stood and made his way out of the nest, leaving his robe and shoes behind. </p><p>He stood silent at the offer, it was true that he needed to bathe, but he didn’t know if he was ready to be nude in front of an alpha. It was intimate and vulnerable to be seen in such a state, let alone to have him help clean away the dirt and sweat that had dried to his brow. Before he knew what he was doing though, he was subconsciously beginning to undress, undoing the tie around his waist and giving a nod.</p><p>Tsukasa stayed put as he watched Gen strip. He didn't want to make his omega uncomfortable or give off any indication that he would try to pin Gen down and force him into anything.</p><p>Picking up his knife and a nearby stick, he began to whittle; something to occupy his hands while Gen washed himself. "I have cleansing oil if you want to use it," he called out. "The oil cleans dirt and other nasty things from your hair."</p><p>Gen knelt by the pond to fold his clothes neatly before dipping in, a little embarrassed that the water was clear enough to leave him exposed. This is fine, he reminded himself, he's your destined mate, he was going to see you like this anyway.</p><p>"Yes please." He turned around in the water, holding his hand out to Tsukasa to accept either the bottle or a palmful of oil, it didn't matter to him.</p><p>Tsukasa climbed down from the rock he was sitting on and passed Gen the container of oil, then retreated to his rock once more. He liked it because it gave him a higher vantage point to keep an eye out for danger while his omega was vulnerable.</p><p>He kept glancing down at Gen, though, unable to stop himself from taking in his lean body. Tsukasa could see how thin he'd gotten—he couldn't help frowning. Gen was definitely malnourished. Honestly, Tsukasa doubted if his body could even sustain a heat right now.</p><p>That settled it. Tsukasa would do everything in his power to put meat on Gen's bones in the next two weeks. If he hadn't started his heat by then, Tsukasa would use the herbs Nikki had given him to push things along until they could mate properly.</p><p>Gen accepted the bottle, pouring a little bit into his palm before working it into his wet hair. He didn’t want to get out of the water, liking the floating sensation, but he got himself onto the rocks around the edge to dry off in the sun. The rocks were pleasantly warm, nowhere near as cold as the ground normally was. </p><p>He quickly covered himself in his robe, not caring that the fabric clung to his damp skin. He was conscious of his visible ribs, and of his weak limbs. It wasn’t his fault that he was in such a state, but it was still shameful. He was barely able to make it here, and he didn’t know how long it would take to recover.</p><p>"I think I'll make stew tonight," Tsukasa mused out loud. "How does that sound? It will be warm and filling." It was a common cooking technique for his people: make a big pot of stew and they could add any meat or forage to it they found, or thin it out with water as needed, to keep the clan going for days on end. It would be an easy source of food whenever one of them got hungry and, if or when the time came, it would be easy to add his herbs to it.</p><p>Once Gen was clean and out of the water, Tsukasa hopped down from his rock and began to poke around the edge of the pond for any tubers or root vegetables they could eat. Those would thicken the stew nicely. And if Tsukasa did most of the work while he kept Gen relaxed and lazy, his body should take on weight quickly.</p><p>“Do you need any help?” Gen sat up and tied the sash of his robe around his waist, but he didn’t make a move to get up. He had a feeling that he should continue to rest after such an intense few weeks, but his instincts wanted so badly to take care of his alpha. </p><p>He’d never felt this way about anyone. Sure, he had some instinctual wishes to provide when there were still pups running around the village, but Tsukasa was clearly capable of taking care of himself, far better than Gen ever could, so he wasn’t sure why he wanted so badly to make sure he was content. Though, this may just be an effect of a destined mate, Gen never really felt the need to look into such things earlier.</p><p>"No no, you rest," Tsukasa reassured him. "You have had a hard time of things. Let me take care of you until you're feeling better. I think I have more experience with forage, too. I'll teach you everything I know in due time. </p><p>"But for now, resting and eating are the only things I want you to focus on. Can you do that for me?" Tsukasa's voice was gentle, but it carried over the pond as he spoke. Moments later, he found what he was looking for: bardock and early lotus roots. They were small, but they would do for their needs. He also found some knotweed, which when cooked down would pair well with the meat.</p><p>"I'm going to go check my traps for anything new," he called out. "Please stay near the pond or inside the cave?"</p><p>Gen wasn’t going to argue with that, nodding and laying back down on the warm, flat rock. He let out a deep sigh, not remembering the last time he was able to relax like this. He always had to be on edge, covered in layers of clothes that hid his scent. Now he could spread out, and while he was fairly cold, he was happy to feel a little freed. </p><p>Once he had dried sufficiently, Gen moved back into the cave, to warm up on the soft furs that lined their nest. He rearranged it a little so it was to his own liking, before laying down and covering himself with another blanket.</p><p>Tsukasa was gone for about an hour, walking the perimeter of what he had declared as "his" territory and refreshing his scent markers while he checked his traps. He smiled as he found two squirrels and a surprisingly fat hare. It must have gorged itself on early clover.</p><p>He made sure the animals were taken care of as quickly and painlessly as he could, thanking the gods for their life and for what they could give him in death. Once they'd been dispatched he returned to the cave and set to work on cleaning and dressing them outside where Gen wouldn't immediately be subjected to the blood and viscera.</p><p>He then ducked back inside the cave to get the other supplies he needed for making stew—namely, an earthenware pot with a lid that could be nestled into the coals. He loaded it up with the meat and fat after letting it heat up, so the meat seared inside the pot while he cleaned and prepared the vegetables. Then he added the root vegetables, fresh picked herbs, and water to let it boil and cook for a while.</p><p>Once it was on its way, Tsukasa headed back into the cave. Gen looked so peaceful in the nest, seemingly asleep… Tsukasa sat down on the edge of it and carefully tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. But he made no other move to touch his omega just yet.</p><p>Once again, Gen’s dreams were quiet. There were a few times where he woke up halfway, roused by the sounds of Tsukasa coming back into the cave, and the smell of browning meat, but he quickly dozed back off. Good sleep was so rare, he would’ve been a fool to pass it up.</p><p>He finally woke up when the sun began to creep into the den, and he sat up before stretching with a quiet whine. He quickly redressed himself, before going outside to where Tsukasa was sat beside the fire.</p><p>Tsukasa stared into the flickering flames as he stirred the pot of stew. Gen's scent reaching his nose over the meat and smoke made him look over and smile softly at how his mate's nap had led to tousled hair. He had the sudden urge to run his fingers through it and feel the silky strands in the process. </p><p>Instead, though, he just smiled and picked up a carved wooden bowl. "Are you ready for dinner?" he asked as he scooped a hearty helping into the bowl. At home they would have had some rustic flatbread to go with it, but Tsukasa hadn't brought any of the flour with him to make them.</p><p>Gen readily accepted the bowl, tilting his head back as he ate. He was pleased with the warmth of it, and the mix of ingredients that had become so unusual for him. He quickly finished the bowl, then held it out once it was empty. He wanted more, but he would’ve been fine with Tsukasa just taking it back to wash it.</p><p>Once the bowl was out of his hands, Gen caught his own reflection in the still surface of the pond, taking the opportunity to smooth his hair down and make himself look somewhat presentable. It wasn’t necessary, but he still liked to look put together if he had the opportunity.</p><p>Tsukasa watched him fiddle with his hair before refilling the bowl. "Here, have some more. You need some meat on your bones before we get back to my people." Tsukasa picked up his own bowl and finished off what was left inside before he washed it out with pond water. He used the bowl to get a drink of the chill, fresh water as well. </p><p>"Do you drink hot herbals, by any chance?" he asked curiously. "They're wonderful on a cold night."</p><p>Gen nodded and dig into the second bowl, leaning over to wash it, and get his own drink of water. He then sat back, legs crossed, with a content smile. "Like tea? They're nice, but I don't think I've had a hot drink in a while…"</p><p>Tsukasa nodded in confirmation. "We don't get tea much unless we find some during a raid," he said, "but we make similar drinks with other plants and herbs. I quite like making them with sweet mint or lavender. Would you like some tonight?"</p><p>"That sounds nice." Gen nodded, his smile widening ever so slightly. He wasn't normally one for hot drinks, but drinking the soup felt nice, so he'd likely enjoy it.</p><p>With a nod, Tsukasa ducked back into their cave and came out with another small pot of beaten metal. He filled it up with pond water and set it to heat on the coals, while he moved the earthenware pot out of the hottest coals and set the lid on it to keep it from drying out. It would keep there until morning, when he could thin it out with some fresh water to make more of a soup consistency.</p><p>Once the water was boiling, he added some sweet mint leaves and let them steep for a few minutes, then poured the water into their clean bowls and handed one to Gen. "Here, try this," he said. "I think you'll like it."</p><p>Gen gratefully accepted the cup, taking a small sip of the hot drink. "Thank you, it's nice!" He smiled, holding the cup in his palms and gently blowing on it to cool it down a little bit.</p><p>"I'm glad you like it." Tsukasa smiled, pleased, and began to sip at his own serving. The sun was nearly below the horizon at that point and the air was rapidly growing cooler; but there by the fire with their warm drinks, Tsukasa felt content. The only thing that would have made things better would have been if Gen was in his arms.</p><p>"So, Gen… did you have anyone you liked to spend time with back home? Anyone special?" Maybe it was a mean question, but he had to know—just in case someone came looking for Gen.</p><p>Gen took small sips of the drink, gazing idly at the colors that the sun painted across the sky, how quickly it changed from red and orange to deep purple and blue. Some instinct of his told him to go cuddle against the alpha for warmth, but he kept his distance despite it.</p><p>"Um… I did, but… they're gone now. Both betas. One died from cold or starvation or some other factor, I couldn't tell. The other left in hopes of finding another village for us to migrate to, but he never came back." Gen pursed his lips, staring down at his cup and willing himself not to cry at the thought of his friends.</p><p>"I'm sorry for your loss," Tsukasa murmured. He wasn't sorry that he wouldn't have any competition for his mate's affection, but he was sorry for the way the losses hurt Gen. He added another log and stirred up the fire for additional warmth.</p><p> After a long moment of tense silence, Tsukasa asked, "Would you like me to tell you about your new clan? I can tell you a few stories."</p><p>Gen nodded at the suggestion, "That sounds nice. I'd like to be prepared for when I meet them." He scooted a little bit closer to the fire and drew his robe tighter around himself, before looking up at Tsukasa with curious dark eyes.</p><p>"Sure. Let me start with my second in command, Hyouga."</p><p>For the next hour or so, Tsukasa told Gen stories about his clan: from Hyouga to the history keeper Minami, to the healer Nikki, to the hunter Yo. He tried to show both their good sides and their bad sides, so Gen could be prepared to meet them properly.</p><p>By the time he finished, it was fully dark and Tsukasa was yawning. "We should get some sleep, it's been a long day."</p><p>Gen nodded as he listened, though some of these people he already knew… quite well. Especially Hyoga, who would often accompany or stand in for Tsukasa during raids. He was eager to meet some of the others, though. Maybe he'd like them.</p><p>"Sleep sounds nice." Gen smiled as he sat up and stretched, before gathering the dishes they had used and bringing them back into the den while Tsukasa dealt with the fire.</p><p>Tsukasa banked the fire, leaving them with only the light of the moon to see by before he retreated to their little haven. This time, he didn't stop to ask permission—he simply took his place next to Gen in the nest, covering them both with furs and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Good night," he murmured. "Sleep sweetly."</p><p>Gen curled up in the nest before Tsukasa got there, taking a deep breath before his eyes closed. He smiled when the alpha climbed in next to him, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he let out a purr. Something about this felt perfect, his inner omega cooing at the safety, the warmth, the comfort of the alpha's– his alpha's –gentle hold.</p><p>Tsukasa couldn't help smiling at the soft sound of Gen's purr. For the first time since meeting his fated mate, he actually felt like… like they might have a real future together, that they might get along well. If nothing else, he knew Gen was satisfied with how well Tsukasa took care of him.</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>The next few days passed in much the same way. He felt warmth gradually returning to the world and could see new growth proliferating all around them, providing them with everything they needed.</p><p>Every so often Tsukasa would bathe in the pond and then encourage Gen to do the same, giving him an opportunity to gauge his mate's progress beyond just the few gentle touches he could get away with at night. But the sight of Gen's form slowly filling out was promising. Surely, it wouldn’t be long until Tsukasa detected the sweet scent of an omega in heat.</p><p>As time passed, Gen had felt safe for what felt like the first time. He didn't worry about the deadlines to start planting seeds, there was no need to start cleaning away the remnants of winter from the village, he wouldn't have to start digging graves for those who died while the ground was still too hard to break.</p><p>As he stared at his own body when he bathed and dressed himself, he was pleased to find that the near-skeletal look that he had taken on. His ribs and hip bones were slowly disappearing under his skin, and his stomach was developing a nice layer of fat, finally no longer slightly concave. </p><p>He did start to worry slightly as the days wore on, and he still didn't feel any changes that would hint towards his heat. No pleasant warmth, no lethargy, no need to keep Tsukasa close to himself… hopefully it would start soon, he didn't want to disappoint.</p><p>The end of their second week at the oasis came and went, and Tsukasa was becoming more and more pensive as the days passed. Had he done something wrong? Were the gods displeased with him to such a degree that they held Gen's heat back to make it impossible for them to be fully joined?</p><p>"Gen," Tsukasa asked him as he prepared their dinner for that night, "how are you feeling? I can tell that you have more energy and you're putting on weight. But we haven't been able to…" He trailed off, unsure of how to word his concerns. After a moment of thought, he attempted a different tactic. "I hope I have proven to you that I will provide for you and protect you. That I would never let you come to harm  if it is in my power to keep you safe. So, if there is anything you need from me, just say the word, and it will be yours."</p><p>Gen stared at Tsukasa as he spoke, thinking for a moment before shaking his head. "N-no, I… you've been wonderful. I don't know why I haven't been able to…" He trailed off, before sighing. "I'm starting to worry that… that maybe I can't anymore." A hand subconsciously came to rest on his stomach, and he stared down at the ground in front of him.</p><p>Tsukasa frowned as well, stepping closer to Gen but stopping an arm's length away. "I know you said you were afraid, but… would you let me try something? Perhaps… perhaps we can remind your body what the gods have made it to do, and it will help to speed along the process." Because Tsukasa knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, the gods would never give him a mate who couldn't bear children—it would mean ruin for his clan, the worst of bad omens.</p><p>Gen looked up again, his lower lip quivering a little bit, before nodding. "Y-yes, I trust you…" He didn't know what Tsukasa was suggesting, but it was true. He trusted the alpha, perhaps against his better judgement.</p><p>Tsukasa smiled and nodded. "Good. We will start tonight, then." He'd already planned to start using the herbs that night, but having Gen's permission—even if he wasn't given the whole story—made things a little easier.</p><p>Adding a pinch of the herb mixture to Gen's food was easy enough. He stirred it into the serving of stew just before handing it over to his omega, then dished some up for himself. "Here you go. Let me know if you want another serving."</p><p>Gen nodded as he accepted the bowl, before eagerly eating it. No matter how much he assured himself that he would still have food later, he couldn't stop himself from eating as much as he could.</p><p>It wasn't the worst habit to have, of course, especially since he was going to be starting his heat soon, and would need as much sustenance as possible.</p><p>Tsukasa couldn't help smiling at the way Gen devoured his food. "You always seem to enjoy my cooking. I'm glad." He ate his own food at a more steady pace, but he kept a careful eye on Gen. "Do you want any more?" he asked when his mate's bowl was empty.</p><p>Gen paused for a moment, before nodding and holding the bowl out to Tsukasa. "Well, I'd probably eat this much anyway, but… your cooking is good!" He smiled and took the bowl back once it was full.</p><p>"Of course. You're already looking much healthier." He didn't add the herbs to the second bowl; not entirely certain whether it would be too much, too fast. Better to ease Gen into it at first.</p><p>"I've told you some stories about my people; would you be willing to tell me a little more about yours?" Tsukasa asked. "Or if not your people, do you have any traditions or gods that you pray to?"</p><p>"Um…" Gen swirled the soup in his bowl, staring down at it as he thought. "I and some others believed in the powers of nature, and the spirits of our ancestors, but our chief and his second hand were more practical… they didn't force us to believe anything, at least, even if they thought we were being frivolous."</p><p>"I see. My people believe that the gods of the earth, sea, and sky play an active part in our lives. They send us omens and signs to guide us. But we have no formal worship—simply thanking them in our thoughts and our actions, and making small offerings to them when we get the chance. Like when I hunt or trap game, I thank the goddess of the earth for providing me with her creation to use as sustenance. I treat the animals with respect and make sure to end their lives cleanly with as little suffering as possible. It's only the right thing to do, to honor them for giving up their lives."</p><p>Tsukasa fell silent and flushed a little in embarrassment. It was the most he had ever talked at one time to Gen—even his stories the other night had been full of long silences as he gathered his thoughts. He was suddenly very aware of so many differences between them. Though they spoke the same language, their accents were very different, and they grew up in worlds so far apart as to be completely separate.</p><p>Gen listened silently, staring down at his bowl, once again empty. A question sat on the tip of his tongue, but he knew it wouldn't be helpful to ask, only creating a further rift.</p><p>
  <em> So the alphas of my village were lower than animals? </em>
</p><p>Instead he took a breath, before nodding. "We tended to grow more food than we hunted for, but that sounds quite similar to our own practices. Just with different faces."</p><p>Tsukasa nodded as well. "I see. My people follow the herds of wild beasts as they travel the steppes; we have never lived in a place long enough to settle down and work the land." </p><p>After another long silence, he added softly, "Every time we came, your village's alphas fought bravely. We respected their resolve, and tried to get several of them to join our clan, but they refused. I… I am sorry, again, for your losses. I wish things could have been different, for your sake."</p><p>Gen pursed his lips, maybe they really were destined for each other, if Tsukasa could tell exactly what he was thinking. "I still can't say I forgive you. But… at least I know that they still had their pride." He gave a small smile, but it seemed forced.</p><p>"Yes. We prayed for their spirits after battle, that they may find their way to the next world peacefully." He let out a heavy sigh. "This topic is… not exactly a pleasant one. My apologies. We can wait for tomorrow to try that idea I had. Perhaps it's for the best if we just sleep now."</p><p>Gen nodded, leaning down to wash his bowl off before setting it down along with Tsukasa's. He stood up and turned to head into the den, before stopping and turning back, holding his hand out to his alpha.</p><p>Tsukasa went still at the sight of Gen's outstretched arm—he wondered if Gen was telling him to stop, to stay away. "Would you prefer if I slept out here tonight?" he offered. It was the least he could do in recompense for dredging up so many bad memories.</p><p>Gen tilted his head, his brows knit together, before he reached down and took Tsukasa's hand. "Of course not, I… I just wanted to get into the nest with you."</p><p>"Oh." Tsukasa flushed pink in embarrassment at the realization that he had completely misread the situation. "Yes. Alright." He followed Gen, crawling into the den with him and joining him in the nest.</p><p>While they were settling down, Tsukasa took advantage of their closeness to lean closer to Gen's neck and breathe in his scent directly from the source. It wasn't any different from before, so the herbs probably hadn't taken effect yet… Nikki never actually gave him any information on how much to give his omega nor for how long. He was worried that too much might make Gen sick, though.</p><p>Gen let out a tiny giggle as Tsukasa took his hand, happy that he was willing to join him. </p><p>He felt a rush of warmth as Tsukasa buried his face in his neck, and his eyes fluttered shut. It felt nice, though he wasn't sensitive as he was during his heats. This was just comfortable and safe, and he let out a quiet purr.</p><p>Tsukasa’s heart leapt, as it had the previous few times he’d heard Gen purr in contentment. He smiled and let his lips just graze across his omega's scent gland, a gentle kiss and a promise of what was to come. "Sleep sweetly," he whispered. "I'll see you in the morning."</p><p>Despite his words, he laid awake for a while; stroking Gen's hair and just thinking. His clan would be on the move by now, following the wild herds toward the spring grazing grounds. He knew how long he had been gone, but the question was, would Gen go into heat soon? Or would they be there for days or even weeks more?</p><p>Eventually, his eyes grew heavy and he slumbered next to his mate.</p><p>Gen fell asleep quickly, any worry far from his mind as he was enveloped in the scent of his mate. Something about him put his mind at ease, like he was meant to be there. He was happy, for seemingly the first time in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsukasa and Gen cement their bond and begin the process of growing Tsukasa's clan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite lying awake late, Tsukasa was the first up the next morning. He dug around in his pack for the last of the stone-ground wild grains he had brought with him, and when he found them, he mixed the flour with water to get a nice dough. Adding fresh cut fruit and a healthy pinch of the heat herbs, he put it all in his earthenware pot and nestled it into the coals of the freshly stoked fire. It would be a sweet surprise for Gen when he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen woke up to the scent of cooking fruit and bread, groaning as he sat up to investigate the source of it. He smiled when he saw Tsukasa, and kneeled beside him. His scent was noticeably sweeter today, but not as sickening as that of an omega in heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa used a piece of leather to pull the lid off the pot, releasing even more of the scent into the air. He nodded in approval when he poked at it with his knife. "Good morning," he said with a smile to Gen. "Did you sleep well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did…" He nodded, leaning his head on Tsukasa's shoulder. "What are you cooking? It smells nice." Gen leaned over and peeked into the pot, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We call them hotcakes," Tsukasa explained. He ran the knife around the edge of the pot, then put the lid on and flipped the whole thing over. When he pulled the pot away, the cake was nestled on top of the lid. "It's even better with honey, but I don’t have any with me unfortunately." He broke a bite off and held it out to Gen to taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen took a small, curious bite of the cake, chewing it a little before his eyes lit up. It had been so long since he'd had any kind of bread, let alone something as sweet as this. "Are we going to split this one? Or will you make more?" He glanced between Tsukasa's face and the cake, clearly wanting the whole thing for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll make more later, but for now, this one is all yours. Be careful, it's hot. Use the leather to protect your hands." Tsukasa handed it over and set the pot off to the side to cool. "I wanted to make you something special for today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gen sat back with a grin, holding the lid in one hand, and breaking off bites with the other. The first few burned his tongue, but he couldn't wait for it to cool. Besides, it was going to be best to bulk himself up a little before his heat hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tsukasa just sat back and watched Gen with a small smile playing on his face. "I was thinking of taking a dip in the pond again today. It seems to be getting warmer. Would you care to join me?" he asked. It would be a good way for him to gauge Gen's interest in his touches, but even more than that, it would just be fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gen thought for a moment, his cheeks a little puffed up from the food stuffed in his mouth, before nodding. He quickly finished his mouthful and nodded again, "That sounds nice!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh slipped out of Tsukasa’s lips before he could bite it back. Gen was being unexpectedly cute today. He was unsure if it was due to the herbs or something else, but it pleased Tsukasa to see him in such a good mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, then we can do that after breakfast. You finish eating first, though." He moved away from the fire and sat close to Gen while eating some fruit of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gen blushed a little at the laugh, but he didn't seem to mind it. He gave a small nod and quickly finished his breakfast before sitting up and taking off his robe, though he seemed a little more shy to remove much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa was in the middle of stripping down as well when he noticed Gen pause. He didn't say anything about it, though. Instead he continued on as normal, though he stopped to stretch his body where Gen would have full view of his… assets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had stretched out, he stepped into the pond, letting his body sink fully into the water. He popped back up a few moments later and smiled at Gen. "Are you coming in with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gen watched silently as Tsukasa undressed, a light blush dusting across his cheeks. Of course he had seen his alpha bathe before, but he hadn't busied himself with the details. When Tsukasa spoke up, he let out a squeak of "right!" before undressing himself the rest of the way and lowering himself into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tsukasa turned away to give Gen a little bit of privacy as he finished undressing and climbing into the water. "It feels nice today, don't you think?" he called out over his shoulder. "If it were summer, it would be really refreshing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Mhm, but I doubt we'll still be here by summer, right?" Gen hesitated for a moment, before swimming over to sit beside Tsukasa, leaning on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I would hope not. But maybe we could sneak away for a week or two and come back to visit one summer," Tsukasa said. "It would be fun to see what this place looks like during that time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "It would…" Gen shut his eyes and focused on the cool water, the cold enveloping his body. It was refreshing, considering he felt somewhat warmer than he normally did. It was likely just a bit of embarrassment, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tsukasa wrapped an arm around Gen's shoulders as they lounged in the pond. It felt nice, being this close to him outside of the nest; Gen's body was soft and smooth, definitely putting on weight. He was looking healthier than ever and his omega curves were becoming more prominent by the day. "You're beautiful," Tsukasa found himself murmuring under his breath. "I am truly blessed by the gods to have you as a mate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gen smiled widely, his hands coming to rest on Tsukasa's chest. "I was s-so worried my alpha would be disgusted with me… thank you…" He rested his face on his mate's shoulder, letting out a quiet purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I be disgusted with you?" Tsukasa stroked Gen's hair with one hand, pulling him even closer with the other until he sat on Tsukasa's legs. "I've been enchanted by you since the day you arrived here…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa trailed off as he was suddenly reminded of the first time he saw Gen, those years before. The day he gave Gen the jagged scar that crossed his cheek. It was their first time raiding his village and the look in Gen's eyes as he stood up to the raiders had nearly gotten him killed. Tsukasa had stopped Hyouga from dealing the final blow and had given him the scar as punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually," he continued quietly, "The day we first met… I remember thinking that it was a shame you were a beta, because if you were an omega you would be the first one I'd ever want to keep for myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was so skinny, and scarred, and… I was so frightened…" He stared down at himself, his form distorted a little by the water, but he settled back against Tsukasa's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…that was why I hid myself. I was so scared of being taken away…" He crossed his arms over his stomach, letting out a sigh. "You didn't… you didn't seem like an alpha to me. You were like… like a monster." A couple small tears left ripples in the water's surface as they fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa settled hands on Gen's hips, stroking his skin tenderly, but he didn't bear down or grip tight. He didn't want Gen to be frightened or to feel trapped—never again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry I hurt you like that. If I'd known… if I'd known then you were my mate, I never would have done it. I would have taken responsibility."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen tensed a little under the touch, but relaxed very quickly. He nodded, his head leaning back against Tsukasa's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, I… I'll try to see you as different. It's much easier when you're not holding a spear, and don't have anger in your eyes…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nodding slowly, Tsukasa continued rubbing soft circles into Gen's hips with his thumbs. "Like I said before. I swear to you, you will never be in danger again. Not from me, not from anyone. As my mate you will be the most powerful omega in the clan, and all will answer to you—even me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gen hummed at the gentle touches, a smile gracing his lips. "That will be a lot to get used to, then." He laughed a little, his own hands coming to rest on Tsukasa's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I believe in you," Tsukasa replied with a smile of his own. He leaned his head down and pressed a kiss to the top of Gen's head—he couldn't help himself any longer. Having his mate so close, nothing between their bodies, was getting to him. "What do you say we get out of here and go back to the nest? You can start to practice bossing me around." He smirked at the thought of his little mate directing him in how to pleasure an omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gen's cheeks were tinted red and he let out a giggle, before nodding. "That sounds lovely~" He turned to climb out of the pond, then held his hand out to Tsukasa to help him out as well, though it likely wouldn't have much effect anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful." Tsukasa took Gen's hand as he climbed out—not really needing it, but wanting to feel Gen's hand in his, at least. He didn't even bother with clothes as he scooped Gen into his arms and carried him back to their nest. They were still wet and the wind chilled their skin, but they would warm up soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled his omega in their nest and pressed a kiss to his brow. "I love you, Gen," he whispered. "My omega… my perfect little mate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen felt a flutter in his stomach as Tsukasa laid him down, and he purred at the feeling of lips against his skin. He placed his hands on his mate's cheeks, leaning up and allowing their lips to meet for a moment. "I… I love you too, Tsukasa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tsukasa’s stomach churned as Gen brought their lips together. He could feel his cock firming up against Gen's thigh. "Oh, little one… my sweet, let me make you feel good. Let me give you everything you deserve." His hands began to roam Gen's body, sliding down from his shoulders to cup his chest and play with his nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gen let out a soft gasp, half lidded eyes meeting Tsukasa's own gaze. There was no anger behind his warm brown eyes, only love, happiness, admiration. Slowly, Gen nodded and carded his fingers through Tsukasa's thick hair. "Y-yes, alpha. Please…" He pressed his forehead to his mate's, a smile playing across his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa closed his eyes and breathed in Gen's scent once more. It was sweeter than it had been before, and Tsukasa could feel the warmth coming off of Gen's skin. He seemed to be in pre-heat or the early stages of full heat. The timing was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa smiled as he kissed Gen over and over. He tweaked and plucked the plump nubs of flesh on Gen's chest as he moved lower until he knelt between his omega's legs. "You're so good," he cooed softly. Finally, his hands moved down to lift Gen's thighs until they were resting on his shoulders. From this close he could bury his face in Gen's slit and give it the attention it deserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gen's face flushed red at the sight of his alpha between his legs, one hand coming up wo cover his mouth and stifle a quiet giggle. "You're so beautiful, Tsukasa…" he cooed, his other hand coming to stroke his dark brown locks. He gave a gentle squeeze with his thighs, letting out another small laugh."I-I'm sorry, I just… it's funny to see someone I was so scared of between my legs like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's like I said, Gen. You and I will lead my clan, and I will answer to you." Tsukasa leaned into Gen's touch, kissing the insides of his omega's thighs tenderly. He traced a line closer and closer to Gen's slit, nuzzling into it, breathing in his mate's scent. "You smell so good, amazing… I want more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue followed suit to part Gen's lower lips and taste him for the first time. Tsukasa groaned at the sweet flavor mixed with the delicate musk of an omega on the cusp of heat. It was too much—he dove in vigorously and slurped up as much of Gen's slick as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen hummed in satisfaction at the gentle kisses and brushes from Tsukasa's nose, finally culminating into a high moan at the first lick. His thighs quickly tightened around Tsukasa's head, and he let his head fall back against the furs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he had played with himself in the past, experimenting with his fingers in past heats, but this was different, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa wasn't exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>experienced </span>
  </em>
  <span>with pleasuring an omega, but he made up for it with enthusiasm and a willingness to listen for Gen's gasps and moans. Whatever made his mate keen the loudest was repeated until he found himself gently sucking on Gen's clit while working a single digit in and out carefully. He didn't want to hurt Gen and he knew his fingers were thick, so he kept his strokes gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Gen wanted to gaze upon Tsukasa's face, he let his eyes flutter shut amidst the sensation of it all. No one besides his mate was around to hear, so he felt no shame in letting all his noises be heard, from gasping and moaning to whines and pants. He may as well let Tsukasa know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>how he was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the moments passed, Gen could feel his skin grow feverish, every touch from Tsukasa felt electric. A brave fragment of himself wanted to push the alpha off and present for him, but there was no harm in reaching his climax first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, as Tsukasa felt Gen's hole relax and open for him, Tsukasa added a second finger. He knew he was large, and he had promised never to hurt Gen again—he intended to keep that promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He worked his two fingers in and out, ignoring the way his cock twitched and pulsed and dribbled precum into the furs that lined the nest. He would be inside his mate soon enough, and then they could truly become one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gen let out pleased coos and moans with each movement of Tsukasa's fingers, canting his hips up to get more friction against his sensitive walls and clit. His tongue hung from his mouth as his volume increased, and he began to babble out praises for Tsukasa, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The cries of his name, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha,</span>
  </em>
  <span> were music to Tsukasa’s ears. He added a third finger and continued to work Gen open until he was confident his mate would be able to take all of him. And just in time, too; he wouldn't last much longer, not with how keyed-up he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready, little one?" he asked as he lowered Gen back into the nest of furs. "I'm going to mate you now." With that warning, he smoothed the precum over his length and lined himself up to push inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen was so tight, so hot inside—Tsukasa felt like he was going to melt! "Oh, little one, you're amazing… Going to make you mine…" He panted as he slowly pressed further into his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen let out a mewl as Tsukasa entered him, but not one out of pain. He gazed up at his mate, eyes glazed over with admiration and love. One hand came up to cup Tsukasa's face, and Gen let out a purr. "I… I love you, alpha…" For the first time in years, Gen felt right. He felt safe. The stars were aligned, and he was where he was meant to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was fully sheathed inside Gen, Tsukasa smiled and leaned down to kiss him properly. "I love you too, my omega. My perfect mate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he began to thrust. He moved gently at first, making sure Gen had time to get used to his length and girth, before he sped up his movements. One arm wrapped around his waist while Tsukasa’s other hand slipped between their bodies to play with Gen's clit. He wanted to make sure Gen felt good, make sure he was satisfied before Tsukasa found his own end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed a line of kisses down Gen's jaw and throat, sucking and nipping his way to his omega's scent gland. It was only a matter of time now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time Tsukasa pushed into him, Gen let out a pleased moan. He allowed his head to fall back, lengthening his neck to give his mate more room to kiss and lick and bite. His arms draped over Tsukasa's shoulders, curling his fingers in a handful of his hair and leaving gentle scratches on his back. "Y-you're amazing, Tsukasa… so perfect…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa groaned under his breath, almost a growl. Gen felt so good, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>under him like this. The next time, he wanted to feel his mate on top of him and let Gen take control, but for now this was exactly what he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're perfect too," he grunted into Gen's neck. "Want to feel you cum on my knot…" He was already starting to swell up; his orgasm was coming, and soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmh— yes, please, alpha…. knot me alpha…."  Gen all but mewled, punctuated by kisses to Tsukasa's jaw and neck. Any thoughts that may have been flying around his head were long gone, replaced with thoughts of </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha, knot, pups.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Every touch felt like ecstasy, an electric shock going straight to his core. "I… I love you, alpha… Tsukasa…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deeper groan slipped out of Tsukasa's throat as he continued to fuck into Gen. His movements only got faster and sloppier as his knot expanded, making it harder to push inside and pull out with each successive thrust. "My omega… Cum for me, little one, let me feel you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed his omega desperately before he fitted his mouth over Gen's scent gland. His claiming fangs were already extended, ready for the moment when he could sink them into the yielding flesh and finally make Gen his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen's cries grew only louder along with Tsukasa's knot, the hazy grin ever-present on his face. He felt as though there was a cord twisting and tightening in his stomach, causing all his limbs to tense. At Tsukasa's words, though, the cord snapped with Gen's orgasm. His ecstasy was filled with babbles of thanks and praise and love for his alpha, and begging for Tsukasa to fill him with his pups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With how deliciously tight Gen's hole clenched around Tsukasa, there was no way for him to last. His knot popped fully and he began to fill his omega with his hot, potent alpha seed, ready to take root and begin the process of creating the next heir to the clan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa’s teeth sank into Gen's neck to mark his scent gland in the same moment. When he pulled back, his eyes were blown out and dark, but he had a contented smile on his face. "Your turn," he said, and he guided Gen to his neck to leave a claiming mark of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen let out a satisfied whine as he felt his body fill with warmth, one hand coming to rest on his slightly-distended stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused as his mate presented his neck though, it was uncommon for omegas to mark their alpha, but the dynamic Tsukasa had been proposing was far from orthodox anyway. He mouthed gently at the skin, kissing and licking it until his fangs emerged. Finally, he bit down on the tender spot, almost drawing away at the taste of blood but determined to mark Tsukasa properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa closed his eyes as he felt Gen's small fangs sink into his skin. It was a point of pride for him, that his new mate was willing to leave a mark on him in return. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he whispered, both to Gen and to the gods for giving him such a perfect mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully shifted so that he was lying on his side and wrapped Gen in his arms. "You're so beautiful," he mumbled, running his fingers through Gen's silky hair and pressing kisses to every bit of skin he could reach. "I'm never going to be able to get my fill of you, I hope you know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen purred in Tsukasa's hold, snuggling close to the alpha and closing his eyes. "I only hope I can give you enough, then." He pressed a kiss to Tsukasa's chest, and his arms came to wrap around his mate's waist. "I… I love you, Tsukasa. And I'll love our pup, when it reveals itself to us." Just a mere few weeks ago, Gen despised the idea of being mated, let alone having a pup. But now that he was here, everything seemed perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa nodded in agreement. "Me too. And… thank you for not running away when we first met. I…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he fell silent for a moment, trying to find the words. It was difficult, but he had to think about the future of the clan as well as the happiness of his mate. There would be a lot of pushback, especially from the older members of the clan, but he hoped that in time he could sway everyone to a new path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to make you happy. I want to make you proud, knowing that I'm taking care of you. But the way our clan works, we can't do many of these things on our own… so we will need your guidance if we are to start on a new path."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen paused for a moment, his fingers curling in to hold Tsukasa closer. "I… I'll admit. I did want to run away from you, when I realized who you were." He sighed softly, curling up a little. "B-but I couldn't move, as much as I wanted to. And while I'm happy now, I was… I was so scared."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up, meeting Tsukasa's eyes for a moment. "But… I'll try not to be scared, when I meet the rest of your clan… Okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa nodded and kissed Gen once more for good measure. "I'll protect you. No one will harm you. And I can't say we will never raid another village, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to try something new. You make me want to find a new way for my people</span>
  <em>
    <span>—our</span>
  </em>
  <span> people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and squeezed Gen in his arms. They would ride out the rest of his heat and then head back to the clan, embarking on a new journey together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe… if the clan can thrive enough, omegas will agree to join peacefully?" His eyes began to close again, his body begging for rest before the next wave of heat. "I think… I think that would be nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope that's true. That would be wonderful." Tsukasa pressed a kiss to Gen's brow. "Now sleep. I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen nodded, his eyes finally shutting all the way, and he quickly drifted off to sleep. His dreams were full of pups, each with black or brown hair. They ran through the oasis, climbed the fruit trees, jumped in the pond, and played around their father as he prepared their dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dream faded far too quickly for his liking, but the warmth and happiness carried through as his eyes fluttered open in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa let Gen sleep throughout the day, keeping an eye on him between checking his traps and preparing food. When night fell, he crawled back into the nest and dozed off quickly, lulled to sleep by their mingled scents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he awoke the next morning, it was to find Gen just waking up as well. "Good morning. How do you feel?" he asked tenderly as he brushed a lock of hair from Gen's face. "Did you sleep well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen nodded, leaning his cheek into Tsukasa's touch so the alpha could feel the warmth of his skin. His eyes were glazed over with a mixture of lust and love, and he let out a quiet comforting purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Tsukasa pulled Gen into a sweet kiss while his free hand snuck under the furs to explore his mate's body. "Do we need to stay here a few more days?" he asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps…" Gen murmured against Tsukasa's lips, his own hands smoothing over his mate's chest and shoulders. "I'm… feeling a little warm again~" He giggled, pushing Tsukasa onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa let Gen push him, rolling onto his back in the nest as his mate settled on top of him. The mating bite was still fresh and Tsukasa felt inordinately pleased to see his mark on Gen's fair skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're feeling warm, then we should definitely stay here so you can recover," he replied teasingly. His hands swept up Gen's thighs to settle on his hips. Thumbs stroked the hipbones that had slowly disappeared from view as Gen had gained weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen purred at the gentle affection, steadying himself with his hands on Tsukasa's chest and wiggling his hips. "Will my alpha help me with it?" He cooed, leaning down to kiss and mouth at the mark he left on his mate's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa leaned his head back to give Gen easier access to his mate mark. The feeling of his omega claiming ownership of him in this way made him tingle with excitement; knowing that Gen </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> this, wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> just as much as he wanted Gen was thrilling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I will. If you scoot back a little, I can give you something to soothe the heat…" His cock was already getting hard from the sight and scent of Gen; he knew it wouldn't be long before he was ready to sink his knot into that tight heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen bit his lip, his eyelids lowering as he lifted his hips. He took a moment to line up his entrance with the head of Tsukasa's rapidly hardening cock, before he sat up straight and slowly lowered himself down onto the length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Gen's hole swallowing Tsukasa's cock felt like a punch to the gut in the best possible way. He groaned, but forced himself to keep still and let Gen take the lead. Tsukasa wanted to reassure his mate that they were equals, that he wouldn't take something Gen wasn't willing to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, little one, you feel so good around me," he murmured. His fingers trailed up and down Gen's thighs. "Such a perfect mate. I can't wait to see you heavy and round with our pups…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take too long for their skin to finally press togther as Gen finally took the whole of Tsukasa's cock, letting out a satisfied moan as the last inch slid in. It really was a perfect fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will be so wonderful…" He purred in response, keeping his balance with his hands on Tsukasa's stomach. "I dreamt of our pups last night… they were beautiful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With you as their dam, they couldn't be anything less than beautiful," Tsukasa murmured. He reached up and stroked Gen's cheek before drawing his mate into another kiss. He couldn't get enough of the little omega's taste, the sweetness of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucking his hips upward, Tsukasa helped Gen to rock into each thrust until they had a good rhythm going. "I love you, Gen, so much…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Tsukasa…" Gen cooed, his words stuttering each time he ground himself down against his mate, lifting his hips and lowering them to meet Tskasa's gentle thrusts up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to slip away from them as Tsukasa worshipped Gen's body. His hands slid up to caress Gen's puffy little nipples, tweaking and pinching them gently, before coming back down and cupping his ass to squeeze the soft globes of flesh. Every inch of Gen was covered in Tsukasa’s affections, but none more than his mate mark. Tsukasa lavished it with kisses and tender nips as he drank in the sounds of his omega's pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knot was beginning to swell up, making each thrust harder and harder, so he settled Gen down onto his knot and began to shallowly grind up into him. "Gen, love, I'm going to come soon… let me feel you, please…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen let out a whine with the satisfying, completely full feeling of Tsukasa's knot finally popping into him. "Gods, yes, Tsukasa~ Alpha~" Gen moaned loudly, finally coming on his mate's knot. "P-please, fill me with your pups, alpha~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clench of Gen's hole around him was enough to do Tsukasa in.  He groaned into his omega's neck as he came; hips twitching with each heavy spurt of cum that filled Gen's hungry womb. "Good omega, taking all my seed… get pregnant and give me beautiful pups." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed happily as he relaxed into the nest once more and pulled Gen down on top of him. His knot throbbed as he continued to pump his little omega full. "How are you feeling now?" he asked. Fingers threaded into Gen's hair as Tsukasa kissed his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen quickly relaxed against Tsukasa's chest, the warmth from inside and out assuring him that he was so very safe. "G-good, alpha…" He hummed, closing his eyes. "I think… if it takes, I should be coming down from my heat in the next couple days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Tsukasa smiled and kissed Gen once more. "Good. I'll be here for you whenever you want more, and once you're ready we can head back and you can take your rightful place as the head of the clan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen smiled, pressing a kiss to Tsukasa's nose, and letting his chest rumble with a purr. "I think for now… I'm happy to just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa stroked a hand up and down Gen's back softly. For a brief moment, he entertained the thought: setting off in a different direction, finding a village and settling nearby, integrating themselves into a place that would be more familiar to Gen's upbringing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he heard the telltale call of a raven from just outside the den. He sighed softly and dropped his head back into the furs. "Here is good. But I do need to go back sooner rather than later. My people need me, need </span>
  <em>
    <span>us."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen pouted, but nodded. He absentmindedly twirled Tsukasa's hair through his fingers, humming in thought. "Well, I don't think the location matters. All that matters is that you're there with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be with you always. Even if we ever have to be apart, my soul is yours." They had been led to one another by fate, and Tsukasa wasn't going to let Gen be alone anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen laced his fingers with Tsukasa's before closing his eyes, nodding slowly. "…I only wish we had first met under better circumstances."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree. I wish I had known when we first met who you were." Tsukasa reached up and traced the scar on Gen's cheek. "But I'll spend the rest of my life making up for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next couple days, Gen noticed he was becoming his normal self once more. He wasn't sweltering hot, nor clinging for dear life to his alpha. It was then that he had to begin packing up his and Tsukasa's items in preparation for meeting up with his—</span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> clan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're sure they… they won't be disappointed? I'm sure they'd rather your destined mate be more powerful than I am…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa looked over from where he was packing the last of his things onto his horse—which had fattened up nicely from three weeks of living the high life on the grasslands. "They're going to love you, Gen. I know they will. You're my beloved omega, and that alone makes you worthy of praise." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Gen's forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen nodded, giving Tsukasa a quick hug. "I just… I don't want to let anyone down." He mumbled, burying his face in Tsukasa's chest. "I don't want to let </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> down…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never." Tsukasa swept Gen into his arms and held him close. "You could never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> let me down. I love you, no matter what, little one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruffling Gen's hair, Tsukasa added, "Besides, who else is going to keep my ass in line?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen laughed, holding tightly to Tsukasa's shoulders. "I love you too." He pressed a kiss to his alpha's cheek, letting out a soft purr. "I guess if your clan doesn't think I'm worthy, I'll just have to prove myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the spirit!" Tsukasa couldn't be more pleased with Gen's response. "My people appreciate strength, both physical and inner strength. Now, are you ready to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen nodded, "I think so, we have everything packed…" He trailed off for a moment, before looking back up at Tsukasa. "Can we come back, when I'm going to have the pup? In my dream last night, we were here with our pups…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa nodded in agreement. "I want to come back here, too. It's a special place." He looked back over the oasis, with the fruit trees and the pond and the little cave they had made their home the last few weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said a silent prayer to the gods for leading him here and for giving him Gen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you. He's perfect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should get going now," he murmured. Picking Gen up by the waist, he helped his omega to settle on his horse before mounting himself. He wrapped his arms around Gen and pulled him close. "Let's keep this place a secret, okay? It will be just for us and our pups."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen nodded, settling back against Tsukasa's chest. "Of course, I would hate for any others to take advantage of somewhere so special…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agreed." Picking up the reins, he nudged his horse into motion. "Be careful," he called out to the beast. "You carry a very special burden. I don't want anything happening to my future heirs." He couldn't be sure just yet, but there was something different about Gen's scent now compared to before his heat. He hoped that time would reveal his instinct was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'll be fine." Gen purred, closing his eyes and relaxing with the horse's fluid movements. "I'm going to keep them safe, no matter what happens…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As will I," Tsukasa replied. "We will do it together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the oasis faded into the distance behind them, a raven's call sounded from the sky above. Tsukasa smiled and tightened his arms around Gen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, they would be back. Sooner, rather than later, if he had anything to say about it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!<br/>We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/K7CzXYS">Click here to join us!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>